Age of the Iron Sand
by kyokasuigetsutotsuka
Summary: The Kiroi Senko was known throughout the Elemental Nations as one of the most powerful Ninja to ever live. But no one knew that he had a son when he was much younger with a woman in Kiri, including Minato himself. Now as a S-ranked Shinobi in the violent land of Mizu no Kuni, Naruto will shake the foundations of Shinobi with his power. /Naruto x Mei / Powerful Jiton Naruto!
1. Kuroi Ame no Shi

I Don't Own Naruto!

Age of Iron Sand - Chapter 1

* * *

Drizzles of black grains fell from the sky and landed around the shaking bodies of many injured men in a small village. In a nameless village in Mizu no Kuni a great battle was about to end, and the losers were all petrified by the sight in front of them. The dim sky was further covered by the black rain falling upon them, and there was nothing they could do to stop their imminent demise.

A drop of the black rain fell on one man's face, and it felt like a grain of sand. Its texture was rough and resolved, the size was miniscule but it had great resistance and versitality. The small grain of black sand was actually made of grinded iron, and it had festered in the nightmares of many Kiri Shinobi in the pass few years. On the many islands of Mizu no Kuni, many deaths have followed a night of black rain, and it had filled the hearts of many people with fear and paranoia.

It started when the Mizukage started to kill off all Kekkei Genkai users in the country...it was what probable triggered the killing intent of the man. No one had ever seen his face for now where he was from, but they all knew that he was against Kirigakure and the Mizukage. The people of Mizu no Kuni started off to see the man a mass killer, but his exploits against Kirigakure had boosted his reputation as a hero to all Kekkei Genkai users.

Whenever there would be a large number of Kiri Shinobi gathered together to attack a target, there would always be a fall of black rain and then all lives would be lost. The next day when other will find the dead group of people, all they find will be their electrocuted bodies covered in a layer of thick and heavy black sand. The mass killings of Kiri Shinobi had been happening frequently for several years already, and the man had gained a moniker for himself...the Kuroi Ame no Shi (Black Rain of Death).

"P-Please..." whimpered a heavily wounded man as he looked up at a shadaw standing precariously on a lamp post. "Spare me...I am only doing what I am ordered to do." The man was dying...he could feel it very clearly, dying alongside his twenty comrades from Kirigakure. They could feel the immense pain in their lungs everytime they breathed, it was like a thousand needles were stabbing them from the inside.

The victor stood tall with his arms crossed as his eyes barred down into the souls of his victims below. "This is a shame...I was enjoying the full moon on a beautiful night, but you just had to attack me out of nowhere." The man was quite tall from what the men could see, he stood at about six feet tall, and despite the large black cloak he was wearing, one could tell that he had a strong build. A hood covered his head and most of his face, all the men below could see was a pair of azure blue eyes that seem to glow in the darkness of the night.

The man stretched his hand out and grains of iron sand flowed out of his sleeve. Like many rain drops from the sky, the sand hailed upon the motionless men like an endless shroud of darkness. The injured few wanted to move away from where the lay, but they were in too much pain. They had breathed in some of the iron sand and each breath they took they were pucturing their lungs further.

The man sighed as he unsheathed a katana that was stapped to his waste. "From the darkness...lightning will strike." whispered the man as he gently lifted his blade and edged it forward slowly to his shroud of sand. The man closed his eyes as the steel of his blade touched the tron sand, and instantly the man's lightning chakra surged through the shroud of iron. The sound of a lightning bolt sounded through the area as a bright light illuminated the night...showing the man the sight of all his enemies dying before his eyes.

"I am getting tired of this..." muttered the man as he jumped down from where he stood and onto the ground. The man walked towards the leader of the group that attacked him and saw something in the man's clothes that interested him. It was a book, te had seen it before, it was the Bingo Book of Kirigakure, and it was the latest issue. The man opened it and scanned the pages until he found his own moniker...the Kuroi Ame no Shi, and it listed him as an S-ranked Shinobi.

The man shook his head and dropped the book on the ground. "I was fine with just being A-ranked..."

As the man walked away the iron sand followed him as if they were attracted to him, and slowly they all withdrew back into the sleeves of the man. The man looked back up at the full moon and marvelled at its beauty...he yearned to live in a place far away like the moon, so pure and untouched by the vile polution of human-kind. The man was mentally tired of life, everyday was mostly the same thing, a never ending cycle of bloodshed and deaths. He use to thrive for power so he could fight for himself, but he was bored of killing everyday.

The man hoped that some change willf all upon his life because for the last few years he saw no meaning to his existence, there was no one he lived for and no one lived for him...

* * *

Mizu no Kuni was made up of many islands, and most of the country was shrouded with mist, with Kirigakure located at the epicenter. Life was hard for the citizens of the moist country since the reign of the Yondaime Mizukage, and the establishment of the Chigiri no Sato (Village of the Bloody Mist). The force of the Mizukage occupied the entire country, not even the Daimyo could do anything about his actions. The Shinobi of the Mizukage swept through the country killing all people who possessed a Kekkei Genkai, and many thousands have already perished.

No one really knew why the Mizukage was so committed in killing those people, but that was beside the point, the point was that the Kekkei Genkai user were really all dying in the country, only a few survived because of their superior skills. The Kuroi Ame no Shi was a prime example of one of those people. From the data gathered of him, the Hunter-Nin of the Mizukage figured out that the man was a Jiton (Magnetic Release) user, and he mainly uses iron sand as his weapon.

It was disturbing to know that there was another Shinobi that could use Iron Sand with skill akin to the late Sandaime Kazekage, and the fact that the Kuroi Ame no Shi had killed over a hundred of the Mizukage's men just made him all the more infamous in the Elemental Nations. The true power of the man was widely unknown, as the man had never displayed true effort when he was confronted by the Mizukage's men, and that was what held make many Shinobi from going after the enormous bounty of the man's head.

The S-ranked Shinobi may be a nightmare for the Shinobi of Kirigakure, but in the hearts of the citizens of Mizu no Kuni, he was hailed as a hero. No one knew who he was or where he came from, but the fact that he was willing to fight against the Mizukage meant that he was aces in the eyes of all civilians in the country. The accomplishments of the Kuroi Ame no Shi had shown light to the fact that the Shinobi of the Mizugakure were all still human and they could be killed, there was still hope in the dying country.

The Kuroi Ame no Shi wasn't the only one fighting against the Mizukage, many others stand by the same purpose. It was not clear at first, but since a couple of years back the people of Mizu no Kuni was sure that there was a rebel army that was planning a revolution against Kirigakure, and they were the hope of their country...

"This village haven't changed over the years..." mumbled the cloaked man to himself as he walked through the calm streets of the small village. The man reached for his hood and pulled it back, the moonlight revealed a head full of spiky blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. The man's hair shown as bright as the sun, the spiky locks were wild and untamed with two bangs framed the sides of his face. For a man with an S-ranked listing, he was really young. The youthful face of the man suggested that he was in his late teenage years, but his eyes were a different story. Other men his age would not have the eyes of the seasoned warrior that had seen death countless times, the azure blue eyes were cold as ice and they would strike fear into all enemies.

The man lets his eyes scan the peaceful scene around him, it was rare to find a town in Mizu no Kuni where people still smiled and family were together. The man had a small smiled on his face as he took off his cloaked and sealed it into a seal on his arm. The instant the man took off his cloak, several women who were around him all blushed heavily as his manly physique, but he just walked on ignoring them. The man was wearing some unusual clothing, they resembled armor more than anything.

Like a combat vest, some thick iron plating covered his torso, and it looked to be extremely compacted as well as versatile. His chiseled arm were exposed, showing off the impressive muscles he gained from countless hours of training relentlessly. From his elbow down to his wrist more iron plating protected him like an arm brace. His hands were covered with a similar metal, but they were separate from his forearms so he would be able to move more easily. More iron armor cover the man from his waist down, protecting his legs and feet from any sort of attacks, there were even joints that would turn like gears so his feet would be able to twist and turn.

The man closed his eyes as he walked into one of the bars of the village. "One bottle of sake please." said the blonde to the bartender casually as the man reached behind the counter to grab a bottle. The young man wordlessly pop opened the bottle and took a swig directly from the bottle; gently letting the strong liquid running down his throat in a soothing manner.

"Well hello handsome..." slurred out a voice huskily near the man's ear as a pair of soft arms circles around his neck and two bodacious mounds pressed against his armor. "I've never seen you here before...are you a traveller?"

The man looked through the corner of his eyes and saw a woman that looked to be in her late twenties. In his opinion the woman was quite beautiful, she had a pretty face, a pair of big black eyes, long silky brown hair that reached her lower back, and a figure that most women would kill to have.

"I am just passing through the village, but seeing a beauty like yourself perhaps I should stay for a while longer." muttered out the man with a smirk on his face. "Can I buy you a drink?"

The woman grinned and sat down as she batted her eyes at the man. "I would love a drink, especially from a handsome hunk like yourself." whispered the woman with a gleam in her eyes. "I am Harumi by the way."

The man smirked. "Naruto, you sure are beautiful Harumi-chan." The man named Naruto maybe a killer of many Shinobi who was rather bleak in life, but he would usual speak with a sense of optimism and amusement, it just made him feel more positive and it kept him going.

The man and the woman engaged in small talk as they finished one bottle of sake after another, and soon they burned through half a dozen already. Naruto was a regular drinker so he had full control of his faculties, but the woman did not have as much tolerance to alcohol, and she was getting redder by the second.

Harumi leaned against Naruto and pushed her breasts on his arm. "Hey Naruto-kun~" slurred the woman with a wink. "How about we take this back to my place...I have more sake there~"

Naruto smirked and wrapped an arm around the woman's waist. "Sure...lead the way Harumi-chan."

The lady lived quite close from the bar, it was a house that was just a couple of blocks away. Despite the little distance to the house, it still took the two quite a bit of time to arrive at their destination because of the alcohol that inhibited Harumi's motor skills. As soon as the woman unlocked her door and walked in, Naruto rushed in and pulled the woman into a searing kiss. He pushed her against a wall as he forced his tongue into her mouth. Harumi moaned loudly into the kiss as she ran her fingers through Naruto's blonde hair and she pulled him fuller into the kiss.

The two hot blooded adults stumbled into the master bedroom and Naruto pushed Harumi onto the bed. The black armor on the man's body started to desolve into small grains of sand, and they all retreated back into the seals writting along his body. As soon as Naruto was naked he jumped on top of the flushed woman and kissed her hard on the lips. Naruto grunted a little as he rubbed his erection against the woman's wet core with only the think clothes of the woman between them.

"You are so sexy Harumi-chan!" grounded Naruto as he pulled on the woman's obi and threw it to the side. "and your tits are so soft." The man pulled the woman's kimono apart to reveal her large breasts and pink nipples; he dived his face into the valley of her breasts and started to nip and kiss the soft flesh on her chest.

Harumi moaned as she shamelessly pushed her wet core against Naruto's large member. "N-Naruto-kun..."

Naruto wrapped his lips around one of Harumi's nipples and lightly bit on it as he pulled back. "Your tits taste sweet..." The man reached his hand down and ripped Harumi's panties off. "Let see what your honey tastes like." Naruto kissed his way down the woman's body until he reached her wet core, he could smell the heavy arousal of the woman and it made him even more heated up. The man pressed his lips directly into the tight slit and stuck his tongue into the warm and wet opening.

"Yes!" cried out the woman as she held Naruto's head near your pussy. "Eat my pussy Naruto-kun!"

Naruto sucked on the woman's clit as he pushed two fingers into her tight pussy, making Harumi moan even louder than before. Naruto had often found a need to comsumate with a woman whenever he finished killing his enemies, it would always rid him of the stress and exhaustion of battle. The man had been frequenting bars and taverns since he was fifteen, and had been carnal with countless amounts of females since then. He had been enjoying the many one-night stands at first, then he found that he would like to have a steady relationship...but in the chaos of Mizu no Kuni, that would not be a good choice.

Naruto was done with just licking Harumi, so he leaned back up and alligned his engorged member to the soaping wet pussy. "Lets do this Harumi-chan!" exclaimed the man as he sheathed his whole length into the woman at once, making her cry out in pain and estasy.

Harumi pinched her own nipples as her tongue hung limply on the side of her mouth. "Fuck me harder!"

The blonde man complied and speed up his movements, his hips resembled a blur as he stabbed his dick into the woman repeatedly. Naruto could feel the woman's walls convulsing constantly as if she was in one long continuous orgasm, and her juices were overflowing and were flowing down Naruto's shaft. Naruto leaned down and planted a solid kiss on Harumi's lips and engaged in a battle for dominance with his tongue. He licked, brushed and sucked on the woman's tongue, slightly enjoying the tasts of sake in her mouth.

Harumi moaned into the kiss as she was in sexual bliss. "N-Naru~" slurred out the woman as pleasure filled her entire being.

Naruto broke the kiss and began to lick his way down to Harumi's neck; he pricked his teeth along the sensative skin and left multiple marks along the way. "I really like your tits..." muttered Naruto huskily as he placed one nipple in his mouth and sucked hard on it; he pulled his head back until the breasts popped out of his mouth. Naruto continued to ground his dick inside of Harumi with abandon, and he was feeling the familiar stirring in his balls.

Harumi could feel Naruto's member become harder and pulsate violently. "You can cum in my mouth Naruto-kun!"

The blonde man took her offer and pulled out of the woman instantly; he crawled towards the sexy lady and pushed his dick into her open mouth. Naruto grabbed onto the back of Harumi's head and pulled her into his thrusts, making the woman gag as tears flowed out of her eyes. Naruto shut his eyes and moaned when he reached his climax, and he shot his seed down Harumi's throat and filled her mouth. He pulled out after a few more seconds of shivering and sat back on the bed with rapid breathing.

Harumi had cum leaking out of her mouth with a blissful expression on her face. "Mmmm..."

Naruto sat up to kiss Harumi's forehead, silently thanking her for the wonderful time. The S-ranked Shinobi lifted the blankets on the bed to cover Harumi and started t oput his clothes on. It was almost dawn and he should be on his way...

"Goodbye Harumi-chan..."

* * *

Naruto was traveling outside of the village and towards one of the many islands on the outskirts of the country. It was only of the smallest islands in the country, it was also one of the most isolated. Naruto had grown up on that same island, and his only memories of his mother was also on that island. The man's mother had died a long time ago, but from his earliest memories Naruto could remember that his mother was like an angel, and she loved him greatly.

Naruto tried to figure out who his mother actually was, but he couldn't find anything from her possessions she left him. He could assume that she was a Kunoichi because she had many Kunai and Shuriken in her home, and some battle armor in her closet. The one thing that really stood out was his mother's journal, which only had a few pages filled out. and one of them described a man his mother was in love with. It was very possible that the man would be Naruto's father as her mother descirbed that he had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes...but the one thing that really stood out was that it was said that he was a Konoha Shinobi.

The blonde man had once thought about going to Konohagakure to see if he could find the man, but he disregarded it after he was constantly attacked on matter where ever he was. Despite the isolation if his island home, many bandits will still come to attack the small village within and take the little possession the villagers had left. Naruto was just a child at the time and could not fight against the many bandits who targeted his home, so he ran and hid with his mother's possessions.

It became clear to Naruto that in the Shinobi world, power was everything, if he had no power, he would be killed by others. The young man first started with some Ninja scroll he found from his mother's possessions, and he stole more from others when he had some Shinobi skill. It was then when Naruto started to train with everything he had, and his results paid off very handsomely. Shinobi skills came very naturally to Naruto, it was clear to him when he was able to kill Ninja who were decades older than him and easily brush off anybody who was near his age.

When Naruto was ten years old he discovered that he had a very special ability...he could convert his chakra into magnetic forces and control the movements of all sorts of metals. As he trained more on the subject he found that he could even magetize object that were not metals, such as humans. Naruto continued to build upon his skill and unique skills, and he grew to become one of the most powerful Shinobi in the country.

Before Naruto knew it, he began one of the most infamous Shinobi in the land, and many people grew to fear him. He moved back to his mother's home, but he found that the village of his childhood was abandoned and he was the only person on the island. Naruto found it to be acceptable as he needed a isolated home to retreat from constant fighting, so he decided to live there again. The man destroyed the ruins of the old village and leveled out the entire island with his iron sand, he wanted to start fresh by himself.

Using his powers Naruto built himself a sanctuary on the island. There was a house that was quite large for one person to live in, it was mainly built out of iron and it was very strong and secure. Surrounding his home was a fifty feet tall iron wall that had two gates on the two ends, and without his permission, no one would be able to enter his home without being sensed.

"I'm home..." muttered the man to himself as he stepped through his iron gates.

Occasionally Naruto would travel to the main islands of Mizu no Kuni to collect intel on the recent movements of the Mizukage and his Shinobi, he knew that he was one of the most wanted men in the country and the leader of the bloody mist would no doubt try to kill him. Based on the information he just received, Naruto found out that the Mizukage had been gathering his troops back into his village and had slowed down on the seek and destroy mission of the Kekkei Genkai users, which was certainly very unusual behavior.

It seems that the rebels were doing much more damage to the Kiri forces than Naruto thought, the Mizukage seem to want to exterminate all rebels at once and was focusing his power for one strike. Naruto was a silent supporter of the rebel forces, he hated the reign of the Mizukage that made his home a living hell and would like to he him defeated and killed.

Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks and peered his gaze to the east end of his island. "Hmmm..."

The blonde man walked over to the east side of his estate with his hands stuck in his pocket. Naruto was a sensory type Ninja so he had a very keen sense for chakra, and he felt that at least thirty people were heading towards him. The man crossed his arms over his chest as he stood on top of his eastern wall; his eyes lingered onto the horizon trying to see the incoming legion of people. The wind was quite high and so were the waves; the ocean water sprinkled on his exposed arm and the wind brushed through his spiky blonde locks.

Soon some shadows were stretched along the water and Naruto saw the people headed for his island. The was one person that was running ahead of the other and Naruto thought the person was the leader of the group, but soon he realized that it was that person that the people behind were after. The blonde man could sense that the person in front was injured, their chakra reflected their condition, and the people in pursuit were in much better shape.

As the crowd of people neared the island the person running was revealed to Naruto's eyes, and he was pretty surprised. The wounded person was actually a very beautiful woman, from where he stood Naruto saw that she had an alluring figure and long flowing auburn hair that hovered behind her as she ran. The woman was wearing black Kunoichi pants and shirt with grey flak jacket protecting her chest. She had knee-length shin protectors and fingerless gloves as accessories, and she was visiblily tired and exhausted.

The people behind her looked very familiar to Naruto, they were all Kiri Shinobi and were of the Hunter-Nin Corp of the Mizukage, the woman they were chasing must be one of the wanted Kekkei Genkai users...

The woman was panting as she sped with everything she had to the small island ahead, all her teammates were killed off several miles back as she was vastly outnumbered. Normally she would have showed little trouble taking on a few dozen of the Mizukage's men, but she had been fighting for the past week and had strained her chakra network too much. Using her chakra to stay afloat of the ocean surface was already pushing her limits a little, it would be impossible for her to use her stronger Jutsu against her enemies.

She hoped that she would be able to find some sort of hiding place on the island ahead of her, but she was too close to her pursuers to have enough time to hide...it seems there was little hope for her to survive. The woman felt her rage surge in her heart...she was angry at herself after everything. She had been so close...just a little more and she would have been able to accomplish something she had dedicated her life for...but she was not strong enough.

The woman finally reached the island, but she also reached the last of her chakra. She fell onto her knees on the beach and felt her consciousness fading, but she could still see the unusual sight in front of her. The island was quite small, only a few miles across the entire landmass, but there seem to be a large metal wall framing the entire island.

"Well it had been many years since I had a visitor, and it is a nice change." said a voice of a man as he walked closer to the fallen woman.

The woman peered her head up a little so see the man in front of her, and she was relieved when the man had no Kiri headband on his forehead. She channeled her little chakra around her body and pushed herself up to her legs, straining her muscles as she tried to stand up.

Naruto appeared next to the woman and held her up by the shoulders. "Relax...you are experiencing extreme fatigue and you need to take it easy."

The woman patted Naruto's arm and looked up at him. "Run...there are many Shinobi coming after me."

The blonde man smiled at the woman's enchanting eyes and alluring voice. "I know, just rest here for now while I take care of them." Naruto walked the woman over to his iron wall and sat her down with her back leaning back.

Naruto walked back to the beach and waited for the Kiri Shinobi to arrive in front of him, and he only had to wait for another few seconds. The Hunter-Nin were wearing their standard masks along with their Ninjatos. The leader of the group commanded his troops to stop when he saw Naruto standing in front of him, and everyone was silent.

The leader walked up a little with a hand on his blade. "Stand aside...we are only here for that woman, she is one of the main command of the rebel forces and if you protect her you are committing treason!"

Naruto was surprised to learn that the woman was one of the main leader of the rebels, she looked to be in her early twenties so she doesn't seem to he so powerful. He inwardly shrugged, he himself was under twenty as he was one of the powerful Ninja in the country so it was very possible. The blonde man turned to face the thirty Ninja of Kiri and smirked.

"I'm sorry, but I am a supporter of the rebels forces, so I am not going to let you kill her."

The leader unsheathed his blade along with the rest of his men. "Then you are dead!" cried the man as he sped forwards Naruto with his blade aimed at his enemy's face. The thirty men flared their chakra was charged towards Naruto, all intending to slice him to pieces for protecting the rebel. The woman watched as her enemies attack the man who saved her, and she wanted to help him, but there was nothing she could do.

"Die!" cried the leader as he thrusted his arm forward along with his blade towards Naruto's face. Many other men surrounded Naruto and also stabbed their blade forward intending to kill him...but they were all stopped. On the side the woman's eyes widened when she saw some black sand blast up from the ground and grapple onto all the man's arms.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "I hate you Kiri Shinobi, it not enough that you all try to kill me but now you want to kill me when I am trying to help others." The blue eyes of the blonde man barred into the souls of the men surrounding him.

The leader of the group shook from where he stood. "Y-You..." stuttered the man as he tried to stale back. "You are t-the Kuroi Ame no Shi!"

The woman and all the other men's breath hitched at the sudden news, they all had heard of the infamous Shinobi but they never thought that they would run into him while hunting for the rebel leader. The woman felt great relief at the sudden news, she was sure that the man would be able to defeat those men and she would be safe. The rebels had been searching for the Kuroi Ame no Shi for a long time already, they needed someone powerful to help them in their cause and the S-ranked Shinobi would be perfect. The woman couldn't believe that she ran into him just when she was about to be killed, she couldn't believe how lucky she was.

Black sand crawled up the bodies of all the immobilized men and covered most of their bodies. "Goodbye..." Naruto channeled chakra around his body and flared electricity to his sand, and it surged through all the men he caught. The Hunter-Nins all cried out in pain before their hearts failed from the sudden rush of electricity, and they all limped on their confines.

Naruto sighed and pushed his hand forward. "This is why I never fight near my home..." muttered the man as his iron sand flew through the sky and when it was far enough it dropped the bodies into the ocean. "I can't stand it when the corpses stink up the place."

The woman leaning on the iron wall watched on in shock at the power of the man. They seem to be the same age but the man defeated all those men with utter ease that she would have not expected. Being one of the most powerful member of the rebel army the woman could kill those men as well, but it would have taken her longer than ten seconds to do it...the man killed them so casually and easily it intimidated her a little.

Naruto turned his head back and gave the woman a smile. "Its okay, you won't be seeing them anytime soon." muttered the man as he walked up to the woman. "I assume you know who I am, but let me introduce myself...I am the Kuroi Ame no Shi, you can call me Naruto." said the man as he offered her his hand.

The woman stared at the man in shock before she reached up to shake his hand. "Terumi Mei..."

The blonde man nodded. "Nice to meet you Mei-chan."

* * *

The End!

That was the first chapter of my newest story, and I hope you all liked it.

**Before you all come harping at me for not posting a Naruto x Mito story like I promised, I say now that I am sorry. I am still having a hard time with that story as it requires much more creativity than usual and I am stuck on some parts.**

**Then I read some fanfics in the Naruto x Mei section of this site and it made me want to write one of my own. I had been wanting to write an Iron Sand Naruto for a long time and I put it in this story because I thought it would be cool. Mei is one of the hottest girl in Naruto in my opinion, and it would be cool to write about her.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	2. Terumi Mei

I Don't Own Naruto!

Age of the Iron Sand - Chapter 2

* * *

Terumi Mei always been one of the most active members of the rebel forces in Mizu no Kuni, and her efforts were noted by all those around her. Since the death of her parents by the hands of the Yondaime Mizukage's men, Mei had been training herself with abandon in order to gain enough power to avenge her family, but that purpose was not alone anymore. The woman had travelled through the entire country and had seen the horrible consequences of the Mizukage's rule, and she will do everything in her power to kill him...so she could avenge her family as well as offer the citizens of her home salvation.

The rebels started out as a miniscule force with a few Kekkei Genkai users, but as the movement gained momentum, more people wanted to join their cause. Originally there were two leaders who started the rebels, a man named Ao, and Terumi Mei. The latter was significantly younger than the former, but she possessed incredible power and had the loyalty of many in her army.

Mei was a very special case, she had inherited both her parents Kekkei Genkai, so she possesses both Futton and Yoton releases. With her peculiar powers Mei led her troops through the many islands of Mizu no Kuni, and had defeated most of the Kirigakure Shinobi they have ever come across. The name of Mei had become quite famous through out the land, but it was by her moniker of Futtō Yōgan no Bijin (Beauty of Boiling Lava). In the Mizukage's Bingo Book, Mei had the highest bounty on her head besides the Kuroi Ame no Shi.

Mizu no Kuni was the only country waging war from within in the past two decades, and it was tiring the nation as a whole. Mei was still a young girl at the age of twenty, and she had already experience more than other normal Ninja her age in other countries. One would never be able to imagine the brutality of war without experiencing it first hand, and those who have experienced it will never be able to forget it...

Mei was feeling something warm...it was something familiar, it reminded her of when her parents were still alive. It was a warm and soft bed, not the sleeping bag she and her troops had to use for the pass two years. The soft blanket that covered her body was fresh and crisp, and it had a sweet smell to it, it reminded her of roses in the summer.

A small smiled graced the beauty's face as she snuggled deeper into the bed and hugged the blanket to her chest...Then a delicious aroma drifted to the young woman's nose, and despite her very comfortable position Mei couldn't help but wake up. Mei faintly remembered what happened to her before he passed out from exhaustion but she was feeling surprisingly calm, she knew that the Kuroi Ame no Shi killed all the men and she was safe in most likely his home.

Mei's eyes widened and quickly sat up, she breathed out when saw that she was still in her clothes, which was a great relief in her mind. She looked over her body and she found that her wounds were mostly healed, and her chakra was almost back to normal. Finally regaining full control over her faculties she rubbed her eyes a little and looked around the room she was in.

"Hmm..." Mei felt a little happy at sight of the room, it reminded her a little of her old room in her parents' home. The walls were painted to be a soft blue that reminded her of the ocean, and there were many paintings of nature of them. There was a small desk next to a dresser, and the room was mainly lit up by the sun through a large window with a perfect view of the blue ocean. The bed itself was quite large, Mei only took up a third of the space, and the white blanket was fluffy and warm.

Mei's musing were broken when there was a sudden knock on the door. "Hey..." said a familiar voice and Mei looked over to see the blonde man who saved her.

The auburn haired beauty gave the man a small smiled and nodded. "Hello...thank you so much for everything." mumbled the woman as she focused most of her attention to the man's young handsome face.

Naruto smiled back and walked into the room, the man was not wearing his regular armor and was just dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and muscle shirt. "Its no problem at all, it is my pleasure to help one of the heroes of Mizu no Kuni." replied the man as he sat down on a chair next to the bed he used a few hours ago.

Mei smiled and shook her head. "Thank you..."

The blonde man leaned rested his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. "So how are you feeling, are you still hurting anywhere?"

The woman shook her head. "I don't feel any pain now, were you the one who healed me?" asked the beauty with a cute curious look.

Naruto chuckled at her cuteness and nodded. "Yes I did, my Medical Ninjutsu is not very developed so I thought you might still be in a little pain." said the man as he leaned back on the chair properly. "So..." started the S-ranked Ninja as he turned to a more serious tone. "Can I ask why one of the main leaders of the rebel forces ended up being chase to my island?"

Mei expected the question and just sighed as she looked down at her hands. "For the past week we had been increasing the speed of our attacks to the Mizukage's troops, and the enemy had really tired us down yesterday." explained the beauty as she looked back up at the blonde man. "I was leading a group of fifty to attack one of the military base of Kirigakure, we would have been fine if we were at full strength, but after a whole week of battle we were no match for the Kiri Shinobi..."

Naruto crossed his arms and had a look of curiosity on his face. "After hearing many things about your great leadership skills I know that you would've been more careful, was there something that forced you to attack the base with haste?"

Mei nodded solemnly. "Yes...we got intelligence saying that the Mizukage was withdrawing all his forces back to the main village, and we needed to take down most of them before they could all gather up." explained the young woman with a hint of sadness in her voice. "If all of the Mizukage's forces attack us at once we would stand no chance, so we needed to do the most we can to thin his army before they start to move..."

The S-ranked Shinobi nodded in understanding. "I see...my sources had also given me similar intell, and given all the bases the Mizukage had over the country, it will take him at least two weeks to gather all of his troops."

The rebel leader nodded. "Yes, we built a schedule for the next two weeks, and we planned to take down one base every two days, but given the defeat of yesterday there is no way I could keep up with my targets."

Naruto shook his head. "As long as you are alive the rebels will still have hope, even a thousand Shinobi will not be effective if they don't have a leader." said the man as Mei looked into his eyes with appreciation. "Rest here for as long as you need, it is the least I can do for someone like you."

Mei and Naruto fell into a while of comfortable silence, and the former was taking her time to evaluate the man beside her. Just a few days ago she would have thought that the Kuroi Ame no Shi was a man in his forties and had scars all over his body, she couldn't believe how far off she was. The real Kuroi Ame no Shi was a man that was no older than herself, and he was one of the most handsome men she had ever met in her life.

The demeanor of the man was also different from what Mei had imagined, she had expected the S-ranked Ninja's attitude to be more serious and stoic, but despite the power and viciousness the man shown the previous day, he was acting more like a happy young man in the prime of his life than a seasoned Shinobi who was tired of war. It may be just a mask, since Mei could see some exhaustion in Naruto's eyes, but either way it was much less than what she would have expected.

The young woman smiled a little over at her savior. "So Naruto-san, tell me a little about you." said Mei politely with a sweet smiled on her face.

Naruto was a little surprised at the question and smiled back amused. "Sure...what would you like to know?"

Mei tilted her head a little and hugged her knees to her chest like she would when she was a little girl. "I don't know...anything really!" chirped the young woman happily with a grin on her face. "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time, now that I have I want to learn everything about you!"

Naruto chuckled at the woman's casual expression and felt relaxed around her. "Well...my really name is Naruto, I am twenty years old..." started the man with an amused face. "I really like the color black and my favorite food is Miso Ramen." Naruto had never told anyone such simple facts about himself before, it was nothing secret but no one had ever been interested, and talking Mei about it made him feel something he had never fellt before.

The red haired beauty giggled, thinking that Naruto was really cute. "Miso Raman?" said the woman with a grin on her face. "Its surprising to know that your favorite food is something so simple."

The blonde man smiled back. "I've always loved ramen, don't know why, just do!"

Mei giggled again before she sat up and smiled at Naruto. "Okay...my name is Terumi Mei, I am twenty-one years old!" chirped the beauty making Naruto smile. "Hmmm, I have to say that my favorite color is blue, and my favorite food is probably Salmon Sashimi." At the thought of food Mei's stomach decided to voice its opinion and let out a rumble.

The woman blushed while Naruto chuckled. "I have prepared some lunch for the both of us, come on." said the man as he offered Mei his hand.

Mei smiled and held onto Naruto's hand. "Thank you Naruto-san."

The two young and powerful Shinobi headed out to Naruto's dining room and Mei was delighted to see a table filled with food, she had been exhausted and was very hungry. Naruto smiled at Mei's face, he had a thought that she would be famished, and cooking more food was the least he could do. Naruto had prepared about five dishes, mainly meat, but two of them were vegetables.

Naruto smiled and pulled out a chair for his guest, and Mei sat down with a smile on her face. "This is really nice Naruto-san." said the woman with a smile as she looked up at the man. "Thank you."

Naruto sat down across from his guest and waved her off. "Its no problem at all, its my pleasure to cook for such a beautiful woman."

Mei smirked and winked at the man. "I am glad you think that."

The blonde man chuckled as he gestured to he food, and Mei gladly started to enjoy her food. The woman had gotten use to the military rations their troops were all forced to eat, and the simple dishes Naruto made were heaven to her. It was depressing for Mei that she was enjoying a warm meal in a safe home while her tropps were all most likely dead or had been captured by the Mizukage's men.

Naruto caught a glimpse of Mei's melancholic expression and started to pour some sake into her saucer. "Leave the complicated thoughts for later...for now just enjoy what we have." suggested Naruto with a smile on his face.

Mei returned a small smile and drank her sake. "You're right, I can't battle with an empty stomach!" Out of all the dishes in front of her, Mei had to say that the Teriyaki Beef was her favorite, it was marinated perfectly and the high class sake made everything better. It was hard to believe that one of the most revered Shinobi in the Elemental Nations would turn out to be a great cook...it was just something that no one would expect from the Kuroi Ame no Shi.

Naruto leaned back on his chair as he finished his meal. "More sake for you Mei-chan?"

The red haired beauty nodded with a smile. "Yes please...the sweet sake make everything better."

The blonde Shinobi chuckled and nodded. "I couldn't agree more, there is nothing like warm sake with good company." said Naruto as he poured Mei's saucer full. "It has been a long time since I have had a guest in my home."

Mei smiled as she downed her drink. "I would think so, your island is very isolated and looks more like a military base on the outside." replied Mei as she recollected her vision of the house. "I don't think I would have ever found it if I haven't been forced this direction my the Kiri-nin."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, there use to be a small village here, but it was abandoned since a swarm of bandits raided the area, and I have been using it ever since."

Mei sighed and shook her head. "In the Yondaime Mizukage's reign, nowhere in Mizu no Kuni is peaceful..." In the young woman's short life she had seen far more destroyed villages that she would have liked, and it was safe to assume that the Mizukage was at fault. Without a proper Shinobi village in the country, not even the Daimyo would be able to relieve the citizens of the bandits, and Kirigakure would never help anyone out. The Yondaime's reign was like a parasite, it was slowly killing the country.

Naruto sighed and stood up to walked over to Mei. "At least we have you and the rebel army as hope." said the man as he clinked his saucer against Mei's.

Mei smiled and drank her sake. "We are making progress, but I don't know if we really can push back the Kiri forces and kill the Mizukage."

Naruto sat back and nodded. "That is quite a conundrum, nothing is ever certain in war..."

"But there is chance in war...and that can always change." said Mei as she looked over at the young man. "And if we had you on our side, I know we would have a far greater chance of defeated Kirigakure."

Naruto smiled. "I knew that question was coming sooner or later..."

Mei poured some sake for herself and ligt sipped it in her mouth. "We have been searching for you for almost a year already...we need all the help we can get, and we know that one S-ranked Shinobi would be more help than a thousand normal Ninja." The woman looked over at Naruto with pleading eyes. "Will you please help us Naruto-san?"

Naruto closed his eyes in thought...he had been thinking about joining the rebel forces lately, but he held it off because there wasn't enough of a reason for him to go. The young man valued the lives of the people in Mizu no Kuni, but he would help them alone, he didn't want to take a side. Naruto knew that his personality would be more suitable as a wanderer rather than an activist...but beautiful women had always been his weak point. Mei was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, and she really intrigued him...he wanted to get to know her better.

The S-ranked Shinobi opened his eyes and turned to Mei. "Are you sure your men would trust me...someone who would join the war so late?"

Mei smiled. "Our forces are freedom fighters, we won't care about your infamous reputation just as long as you help fight for our cause."

Naruto poured himself some more sake and drank it full before he looked over at Mei. "Alright I will join the Rebel Force...but on one condition." finished Naruto with a smirk on his face.

Mei rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Okay...what do you want?"

Naruto turned to face Mei fully and leaned closer to her. "I want you to give me a kiss!"

To say Mei was surprised would be an understatement, she was expecting something like being a General or have a share of the country when the war is over...but to ask for a kiss?! If Mei hadn't seen Naruto's power she would never believe that he would be the Kuroi Ame no Shi, she couldn't believe that such as revered man would ask her of such a task! A blush unconsciously emerged on Mei's face as she silently thought about the implications of Naruto's condition.

"Y-You want a kiss?!" stuttered out Mei.

Naruto smirked and nodded. "Yes...you are sending me into war and a kiss from a beauty is considered to be good luck."

Mei bit her lips...kissing the handsome man was not a high price to pay if it meant that they would have Naruto on their side...but she had never kissed anyone before. Mei had been fighting the Kiri forces since she was thirteen years old, she had always been extremely busy and had no time for dating...but she had to try if it meant having the Kuroi Ame no Shi on their side.

"F-Fine..."

Naruto smiled and leaned his face closer to Mei's. "Okay...ready when you are!"

Mei took several deep breaths and leaned in with a huge blush on her face. As her lips were within a hair of Naruto's the only sound Mei could hear was her own heartbeat, her heart was beathing faster than it ever had in her life. She could feel Naruto's warm breath on her lips, and the soft sweet scent of his hair filled her senses...then after what seemed like an eternity, Mei lightly pressed her lips against Naruto's own. A shock of electricity shot down Mei's back as she felt contact, she had just given her first kiss to the Kuroi Ame no Shi...

Mei opened her eyes as she pulled away after a few seconds. "T-There..." The young woman still had a huge blush on her face and had slightly rushed breathing.

Naruto chuckled. "You are so adorable Mei-chan..." The woman only blushed harder at his words. "But that was not a kiss!"

Mei looked up at Naruto at lightning speed. "Wha-"

Before the woman could cry out in outrage Naruto pressed his lips against her once again, but this time it was much more agressive. Naruto's left hand reached for Mei's hand on her lap as his right reached up to rub her jawline. The man nibbled on Mei's lips lightly as he licked the bottom lip, and he smiled into the kiss when he felt Mei part her lips out of instinct. Naruto took the chance and sent his tongue into Mei's warm cavern. He rubbed and licked around Mei's own tongue and mouth, and he found her taste to be very sweet.

Mei's mind was effectively shut down by the steamy kiss, she never thought that kissing would feel so...weird? The woman couldn't really figure out the right words to describe what she was feeling...initially she wanted to push Naruto away, but the way he held her hand and rubbed her cheek made her feel warm and nice. The kiss itself was a lot stronger and wetter compared to the one she initiated, but it was not bad. The thought of another person's tongue rubbing her own was quite disturbing at first...but to her surprise it felt very good...

Naruto wrapped his lips around Mei's and darted his tongue deeping into her mouth, he wanted to taste her more. The blonde man's tongue rubbed along the side of Mei's mouth and he was surprised when he felt Mei reacting back to the kiss. It was obvious to Naruto that Mei was not use to kissing people, but he found her small and timid movements of her tongue to be cute and playful. After another few minutes Naruto pulled back as he sucked on Mei's lower lips, and he ended the kiss with a "pop" as he released Mei's lips.

The man saw that Mei's face was still blank and placed her hand on her cheek. "Now that was a kiss, Mei-chan..."

Mei was slowly regaining her consciousness, and Naruto started to see the light return to her eyes. "Naruto-san?..." started Mei as Naruto looked at her with a smile on his face. "HENTAI!" cried the woman as she raised her hand and slammed it down to Naruto's face. The blush on Mei's face was almost comical, and it only got worst when her slap was rendered useless when some iron sand protected Naruto's face.

Naruto reached up to grab Mei's hand. "Now, now Mei-chan, you agreed to the kiss..." said the man with a smirk on his face. "And if you kill me now the kiss would be for nothing."

Mei looked like she wanted to say something but nothing was coming out...

The S-ranked Shinobi smiled. "Either way we should stay here today so you can rest and I can get ready..." said the man before he looked over at his fridge. "Wait here...I'll get us some dessert."

* * *

The End!

That was the second chapter of Age of the Iron Sand! I am very sorry for the late updates, but I have just finished writting six exams last week and didn't have time until this weekend. I promise that I will update as fast as I can!

This was more of a introduction chapter of Mei, so it was a bit shorter than the last, sorry about that. The next chapter will be longer and will have a lot of actions compared to this one!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	3. Introduction to War

I Don't Own Naruto!

Age of the Iron Sand - Chapter 3

* * *

Ao was the man leading half of the rebellion, and he had a very large bounty on his head because of the Mizukage. The aged man had been a very loyal Shinobi to his village while it was still under the Sandaime Mizukage's rule, but his home was defaced since the reign of the Yondaime. Ao watched on as many of his comrades were killed of by their leader, civilians buried for the slightest mistakes, and Genin killing each other in order to graduate.

Kirigakure was no longer the once warm home Ao knew...so he decided to rebel against it. Killing Yugura was the only hope for Mizu no Kuni, another ten years of the man's rule would result in the destruction of everything in the nation. But Ao also knew that it would be impossible for he himself to kill the Mizukage, he was no where near the man's league in terms of power...he needed to form an army.

It was by chance that Ao's group of hundred met up with Terumi Mei's group of almost a thousand, but it was a meeting that would be said throughout the country for many years to come. The two leaders were very different in comparison, one was older and more experienced, and the other was young and charismatic. Mei was reluctant to join forces with Ao at first because she was still trying to trust him...but as the battled together she came to know that Ao was a man of honor and a hero of Mizu no Kuni.

"Ao-sama..." said a boy no older than ten, he had short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. The boy had a worried expression on his face as he looked up at his leader. "Is Mei-sama going to be okay?"

Ao was a middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered by an eye-patch, under which he concealed the Byakugan that he obtained from a Hyūga clan member he defeated. He wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" written on them twice on each side. He also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them.

The General sighed and shook his head. "I am really not sure Chōjūrō, our sources said that she was chased down by twenty Hunter-nin...since she was injured at the time there is a high chance that she has already perished..."

The boy had tears welling up in his eyes. "No!" exclaimed Chōjūrō angrily. "Mei-sama is the strongest, she won't die so easily!"

Ao sighed and closed his eyes. "We can only hope...without Mei, I am not sure if we would be able to battle the Mizukage at the end." Everyone knew that Mei was the strongest in the rebel forces, she was a Kunoichi who possessed two Kekkei Genkais and was growing to become as strong as Yagura...but without her, no one would be able to fight Yagura head on. Not to mention that with the loss of one of the main leaders of the force, the troops would be greatly effected, and some of them might even flee the rebellion.

Suddenly a shadow appeared in the room and knelt down before Ao. "Ao-sama, the Kirigakure Shinobi on Kayama Island is ready to attack, we must order a line of defense!" reported the masked man with a stoic voice.

Chōjūrō gasped in shock as he looked up at his leader. "What should we do Ao-sama?!"

Ao had a troubled expression in his face, he was originally suppose to destroy the troops of Kayama Island, and it would have been done swiftly with ease, but the survivors of the military base Mei was suppose to destroy the day before had regrouped on Kayama. In pure numbers the Mizukage's men outnumbered them vastly, their only hope was to garrison themselves in their base and try to take out as many men as possible. The rebel base was quite large and its surrounding area were mostly flat land, so it would be difficult to set any sort of ambush if the Kiri-nin attack, the only thing they could to is to form a battle formation to fend off against the enemies.

"Order everyone to get ready, we must barricade the base and fend our grounds!" ordered Ao to his two men. "We will not due without a fight!"

The masked man nodded. "Hai!" The man vanished from the room and sped to the other factions to report Ao's orders.

Chōjūrō fiddled with his fingers out of nervousness before he looked up at his leader again. "What should I do Ao-sama?..."

Ao looked down at the young boy...Chōjūrō was too young to be dying on the battlefield, if he ordered Chōjūrō to fight as well he would be no different than the Mizukage. The General sighed and knelt down in front of the boy. "There is a town about twenty miles to the south of here...I need you to bring all the children in the base over there as soon as possible...you all must live in order to fight the Mizukage in the future."

Chōjūrō's eyes widened and shook his head. "I don't want to leave now!" cried the boy outraged. "I want to fight along side my comrades...I am not a coward who flees at the time of battle!"

Ao gritted his teeth and slapped Chōjūrō right in his face. "You fool!" cried the man as he glared down at the crying boy. "What good is fighting now if you are just going to die anyway...you are all still young, train for another decade then fight again!"

Chōjūrō only looked down at his feet while he trembled...

Ao closed his eyes and turned around. "This is an order Chōjūrō...take the children and leave." With that the man left his tent...there was nothing more he could say.

A few seconds later, Chōjūrō left as well...

* * *

Mei had rested for the previous day and had gained back most of her chakra, but her wounds were still imparing her performance. Naruto had applied some medical chakra to her wounds, but the Kuroi Ame was not very good at medical Ninjutsu and could only heal parts of her injuries. But despite everything it was much better than dying, and at the moment Mei was bringing the Kuroi Ame no Shi back to the rebel camp, good recompense for a few wounds and a kiss.

The two young and powerful Shinobi were barreling across the large body of water that connects the many islands in Mizu no Kuni as fast as they could, Mei knew that Ao's forces were going to be in danger soon. The red haired commander's forces did not kill off all the Shinobi located on the island they were attacking, so there was a high chance that the forces of the two islands would join together to try to destroy the rebel army in one swoop.

"Don't over-exert yourself, Mei-chan; your wounds are still effecting you." said Naruto from beside Mei.

The General of the Rebellion was in her battle armor, which consisted of a blue full body combat suit, arm and shin guards, and a tight grey combat vest that protected her torso. "I can't slow down..." said Mei slightly out of breath. "If we don't regroup soon we won't be able to withstand the Mizukage's attacks...they all probably think I am dead."

Naruto nodded silently and admitted the truth behind Mei's words, the remainder of the rebellion was in clear danger. "Fine...but tell me if you are feeling really tired." Naruto was running just as fast as Mei, but he was clad in his iron armor. Naruto could shape his iron sand into solid armor that could protect his whole body, it was quite heavy, but Naruto had trained his body enough to make it feel as light as a feather. he could also use his Jiton to make the iron lighter when he wore it on his body.

Mei leveled out her breathing slowly and looked over at Naruto. "We might be going into battle as soon as we get there, are you going to be okay with it?"

Naruto only chuckled. "Mei-chan, I have been dealing with the Mizukage's men ambushing me for years now, this will be nothing new to me." said the man casually before he looked over and made eye contact with Mei. "Where exactly are we heading towards, there are only a few small islands ahead of us?"

The red haired commander nodded. "Yes, we are going to Sagara Island, that is where our current main base is...and the Mizukage most likey would attack there within today."

Naruto whistled and shook his head. "This could get real bloodly, two armies of that size fighting on one small island..."

Mei only nodded silently, the situation was dire. The forces stationed on Sagara Island was the majority of their troops, and if they were destroyed, the rebellion would be over. It was safe to assume that Ao would have chosen to barricade the forces within the island so it would be harder for the enemy to attack, but given the numbers of the Mizukage, it would still be extremely difficult to defend. The only hope was that she and Naruto would make it back before too much damaged had been done...she was weakened but given the infamous reputation of the Kuroi Ame no Shi, Naruto should be able to do some considerable damage to the enemy.

"Mei-chan." said Naruto gaining the woman's attention. "Keep these on you for now..." The man handed Mei a scroll. "I sealed some food pills and first aid needs in there, if there are any emergencies, be sure to use it."

Mei smiled over at the man, he may be a little perverted but he really was considerate. "Thank you Naruto-san."

Naruto smirked as he ran alongside Mei. "You can thank me after this battle...if we win you owe me another kiss!"

Despite the situation Mei glared at Naruto a little. "You are pushing it Naruto!" cried the woman as she forgot about her stress for a minute. "Stop it with the kisses already!"

The blonde man looked indigified. "What are you talking about Mei-chan, this is a hard battle to win, and if I really help you defeat the enemies than a kiss is certainly worth it!"

Mei blushed as she recollected her first kiss with Naruto, she could vividly remember how amazing it felt. "F-Fine...if you win this for us then I would give you another kiss..." mumbled the woman as she adverted her gaze from the man.

Naruto chuckled. "Deal..." replied the before he turned to face Mei again. "But it will be one of my kisses...not the lip tapping kiss that you thought was a kiss."

Mei's face glowed a red that looked a little dangerous. "Fine, shut up already!"

The blonde man only chuckled in response...

* * *

Ao was clad in his armor as he stood in front of his troops facing the barren field that would be turned into one of the bloodiest battlefields in Mizu no Kuni. They have recieved word that the Kiri forces would be attacking at any minute, so they were out on the ready. Ao himself was the best senory Ninja in the rebellion, so by standing in front he would be able to tell if the Mizukage's forces were making a move as soon as possible.

"It is happening..." mumbled the man to himself as he closed his eyes to focus his chakra.

The man senses that Chōjūrō and the other children had left the base already and were heading over to the next town. Ao let out a sigh of relief at the thought that the childern would still be safe, they would be able to carry their fathers' dream of defeating Yagura when they got older in case they were all destroyed by the Kiri Ninja. It was a shock that things could change to rapidly, just a few days ago the situation was well and the future loooked bright, but they stretched their line too thin and they snapped...

Ao shook his head, it was not the time to be complaining about the past...

The General opened his eyes and looked back at the hundred men behind him. Ao had order one hundred men to guard each side of the island, and the remaining eight hundred were at the centre. The four hundred of the edges of the island were the first line of defense, and they would be subbed out by men at the centre, Ao had also set up a medical centre in the middle of the island in hopes that they would be able to heal injuries fast enough to last through the battle.

One of the biggest problem present was that the rebellion did not have enough weapons to clash against the enemy. Ao would usually assume that his men would need one Kunai in order to kill another man, so based on that theory they would need two thousand Kunai to take everyone out. The fact that they were surrounded by water was one of the real dangers in the coming battle, as all Kiri Ninja were proficient in using Suiton Jutsu, and the ocean gave them an unlimited supply of water.

Ao ordered his men to barricade the shores of each side...there was no more he could do.

Ao's eyes suddenly widened and he instantly raised his arm. "Get ready!" cried the man loudly to his troops around him.

From the horizon Ao could see the first line of Kiri Shinobi charging at them at high speeds, and they were all equiped with weapons and armor. Ao gritted his teeth as he watched more and more men emerge from the horizon, and they incoming army was becoming wider and wider. The men behind Ao were all getting nervous, they had no idea where their strongest commander was, and they were about to fight an army that seemed to be never ending.

Ao glared at the incoming army. "Attack!"

At his voice, the hundreds of Shinobi launched their shuriken into the air and they covered the sunlight in the sky. The metal weapons showered down upon the in coming Shinobi and many of them were instantly killed by the heavy and fast weapons falling from the sky. The men on the island could see blood squirt out from the bodies of countless men, and there were already tens of people floating on the water. But the deaths of their comrades seem to have no effect to the Kiri Shinobi behind them, they just kept on marching on towards the island.

A man standing behind Ao was gritting his teeth in nervousness. "W-What the hell is with them...they don't even care that so many of their men just died!"

Ao sighed and nodded. "Why would they care...the Mizukage's men on the battlefield will die on the battlefield, if they survive and lose the war they will be killed back in Kiri either way." The Yondaime Mizukage was truly a monster in human skin.

A wave of Kiri Shinobi suddenly started to sprint towards the shore at high speeds while they formed handsigns. "SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU!" cried hundreds of men at once, and a huge amount of water was drained from the ocean. The chakra of the hundred man lifted the water in the air and shaped it into the form of an enormous dragon. The dragon's glowing yellow eyes barred down at the rebels as it sped towards the island at high speeds.

Ao pointed towards the shoreline and sped towards it along with his hundred men. "SUITON: SUIJINHEKI!" The water along the coastline was pulled into air and formed a large wall of water, it was over a hundred feet tall and ten feet thick. The Shinobi behind the wall strained their bodies in enforce the wall as best as they could, and braced themselves for impact.

Ao used his Byakugan to watch the dragon, and he was counting in his mind how many seconds more until the dragon would hit. The General held his breath at the moment of impact, and instantly he felt a mountain of pressure placed on his body. Ao was not alone, the a hundred men all cried out as they forced their chakra to the surface, desperately trying to maintain the water wall.

"JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE!"

The rebellion cried out in unison as they pushed the heavy water back, but it was not enough...

The water wall broke through and the residual water of the giant water dragon crashed onto the mountain like a tsunami. Men channeled chakra to the ground but the water still swept many of the away, and they were all pulled back out into the ocean. Men cried out in pain as they were launch backwards into their own barricades, and the whole island shook under the pressure of impact. The men who were swept out into the ocean were not all dead, but they were right in front of the Kiri Shinobi, and they were engaged with battle instantly.

Ao managed to remain on land and he sensed that over half of his men were pulled out into the ocean and were clashing blades with the Kiri forces. The General quickly ordered the medic to pulled the surviving men into the medical centre and had another hundred men come out from the central area of the island. They had lost more men than ideal already, Ao could see that the men out in the open water were dropping like flies...most of them were tired from previous battle, and were no match for the fresh Kiri Shinobi.

Ao gritted his teeth as he glared at the now incoming Kiri Ninja. "This is bad...we are not taking out enough men on their side." The General looked back at his men. "Fifty men in the back start launching Shuriken one hundred feet away and create a barrier of weapons, the remaining fifty come with me to battle in the water...we must kill them off quickly and rush back to land to continue the assult!"

"HAI AO-SAMA!"

* * *

"We are almost there...only about twenty miles left!" announced Mei as she looked back at the iron-clad man.

Naruto nodded and looked on ahead. "It should be the island right after this one..." Mei and Naruto both jumped onto land and continued their way through the island as fast as they could. There was a small town on the island and its people were all shocked to see two blurs flash through their streets, they were too fast for them to see. Mei running was like a normal Kunoichi, but Naruto's body was much heavier becauses of his iron armor, so as he ran the ground around him shook under his weight.

Mei had good momentum throughout the island, but something caught her eyes as she passed through the small village. Naruto was surprised to see his new beautiful friend suddenly stop and stare to her right direction. Naruto followed her gaze and saw a group of kids walking into the village, and the surprising things was that some of them were holding Katanas.

Mei looked worried and ran towards the group of kid. "Chōjūrō!"

The oldest of the children looked over at Mei's direction, and a stupified expression came onto his face. As Mei neared the group the children all started to have tears well up in their eyes, and soon Chōjūrō also started to cry. Mei had always been a surrogate older sister to the children of the base, and they were all devastated when they all thought Mei was killed by the Mizukage's men.

Chōjūrō started to run up to Mei. "Mei-sama!" cried the boy as he wrapped his arms around mei's waist. The other children also ran towards Mei and all of them hugged and snuggled up to her, and Mei only smiled at the children warmly. The woman was extremely scared that the children would be captured by the Mizukage, but it seemed that Ao had sent them away before the battle.

Mei patted on the children's head and knelt down to their height. "Chōjūrō-chan, what is happening back on the island?"

Chōjūrō wiped the tears off his face and looked more serious. "Ao-sama said that they were going to be attacked soon, so he ordered me to take all the children here as soon as possible..." reported the boy with more tears streaming out of his eyes.

The red haired woman wiped some of his tears off and offered him a smile. "Its alright Chōjūrō-chan, I am here now and I am going to help Ao."

It was then when Chōjūrō looked up behind Mei and saw Naruto smiling down at him. "Ummm, who is that Mei-sama?" asked the boy gesturing to the towering man above.

Mei smiled. "This is the man who saved me yesterday!"

All the children smiled at started to walk towards Naruto, and much to his surprise started to hug him just like they did with Mei. "Thank you so much!" cried the children as they choked on their own breath, they knew that without Mei their parents would most likely die in battle, and because Naruto saved Mei he was their hero too.

Mei patted Chōjūrō's shoulder. "Chōjūrō-chan, bring all the children into the village and hide in one of the hotels...we have to go join the battle."

Chōjūrō nodded. "Hai..."

Mei looked over at Naruto and started to head towards the direction of the island. "Come on Naruto-san!"

Naruto smiled at the kids one last time before he joined Mei in her run. "Lets go!"

* * *

The numbers of the Rebellion were really dropping, not only did they have fewer numbers to begin with, they were also no match for the fresh Kiri Shinobi. The death to kill ratio was pathetic for them, and they were losing too much men, the battle would not last for another hour before they would all be killed. The water on the shore was already a crimson red, there were more blood and dead bodies in the coastline than water. Movement of the water battlefield was impared because of all the dead bodies in the water, and some can't even tell if they were Kiri-nin or a rebel.

Ao glared at two incoming Kiri-nin and quickly delivered two quick strikes to their necks. "This is going nowhere..."

Some of Ao's men jumped in front of him to protect their leader, and they all had blood all over their body. "Are you alright Ao-sama?" asked a masked man on the right.

Ao nodded and tried to level his breathing. "I'm fine...but this getting bad, we are losing way to many men."

Another masked man to Ao's left was gripping his fists in anger. "Damn Kiri scum..."

The image in front of the three men was a scene straight out of hell...Countless men were dying every second and blood was spilling like water into the ocean. Cries of the wounded overwhelmed the ears of the men in battle, and the smell of blood was almost too much to handle. Ao closed his eyes in guilt, he had led his men to their deaths...in another hour all his men would be dead...and there was nothing he could do for them. If only Mei was alive...with her skills she would be able to turn the tide of the battle.

"Ao-sama!" cried a purple haired man as he ran over to his leader. "The attacks suddenly stopped!"

Ao's eyes widened along with his subordinates, and they looked ahead to see that the Kiri waves were no longer coming. They had no idea what was happening, Ao could see with his Byakugan that there were still a lot of soldiers waiting to battle on the other side, but they were not moving at all. Suddenly the large army of Kiri started to split into two, and one man emerge from the middle...and the man's face was enough to place a sneer on Ao's face.

"Yakushiki Yamanata..." The man was rather short and had a small moustache. He was clad in a grand Kimono as he held himself like royalty among his men...

Yakushiki was one of the Generals of the Mizukage's forces, and was known as one of the most gruesome man in the nation. He was known for his raids of civilian villages in order to find Kekkei Genkai users, and many innocent citizens had been slaughter because of him. Ao actually knew the man when they were both in their Genin days, and Yakushiki already hated him then...the man was just twisted in the worst way.

Yakushiki had a smirk on his face as he walked in front of his forces and faced the rebellion in between the now still waters. "How times change Ao...this time we have you by the ropes."

Ao glared over at the other General and spat some blood into the water. "Yakushiki...seeing you at this moment had just made my day even worse than before, I thought I would be done with scum like you." The smirk on Yakushiki's face just made Ao livid.

The Kiri General let out a small laugh. "You have always been a fool Ao...if you stayed loyal to Mizukage-sama you would have been a high ranking Shinobi in the village by now, but you chose to follow a little girl into war..." said the man as he shook his head. "How does one become so stupid..."

Ao shook his head. "You are the fool Yakushiki...at least I still have my pride, and when I die I can face the Sandaime Mizukage with no guilt in my heart!"

Yakushiki only laughed more at Ao's words. "What pride Ao...you just led your men to their deaths and you are completely at my mercy, you don't have a shred of pride left!"

The Byakugan user chuckled and stood beside the remainder of his men. "All of us here would rather die than to join Yagura!" cried Ao as the hundreds of remaining rebel sounded in agreement. "We are men fighting for the freedom of our nation, we fight to protect our family, our friends, our comrades...but you...you fight in order to keep your own pathetic lives from being taken by your own leader, you all have no dignity or pride left!"

Yakushiki still had his smirk on his face. "Dead men's words..." The General raised his hand into the air. "Kill every last one of them!"

Over a thousand Kiri Shinobi charged accross the water towards the remaining Rebel forces, and the water and island shook under the united pressure of the charging army...

Ao closed his eyes...his men had no strenth left, they would be overwhelmed by the incoming forces...

"Remember!" cried Ao loudly to his men as he stood up. "We are the proud sons and daughters of Mizu no Kuni, and no matter what happens here today, we will fight for the freedom of our nation and for the peace of our children!" Man behind Ao started to stand as well as picked up whatever they can to use as weapons. "We may not survive here today, but it will not be in vein...more will come after us, Yagura will die eventually...like a candle, we will go out while shining brightly!"

The rebels all rose their arms into the air and let out a deafening battle cry...there were no longer anything to lose.

"i COULDN'T AGREE MORE AO!" cried a familiar voice from above the rebbel forces, and they all looked up to see their leader dropping down from above. Smiles instantly filled the faces of many soldiers, their leader was still alive and they still had a chance.

Ao's eyes widened as he watched the woman land next to him. "Mei?..."

Mei offered Ao a smirk. "You've done enough today Ao...I can take it from here."

Ao smiled and let out a small laugh. "I may be old Mei...but I am fighting now no matter what!"

Yakushiki was surprised to see Mei still alive. "So you managed to survive little girl...but no matter, you will all die here today!"

Mei gathered her chakra and raised her hand. "Attack!" cried the woman as she burst forward as fast as she could. Ao was right next to Mei as all the remaining men charged along with their leaders. It was clear that the Kiri forces had almost twice as much people compared to the rebels, but the morale was much more powerful for Mei and Ao. Mei glared at the incoming swarm of enemies, she would avenge all her men that were killed today, they would not die in vein.

"Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu!" Mei expelled a thick layer of mist from her mouth and the enemies in front of her were all suddenly surrounded by a thick cloud of acid.

Many men behind Mei all formed some handsigns. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" Multiple dragons made out of water formed from the ocean floor and blasted into the acid mist, killing many Kiri Shinobi who were inside the mist.

Yakushiki smirked and shook her head. "I will say that you have potential Terumi Mei...but you still are a little girl." muttered the man softly.

From behind the acid mist hundreds of men came rushing out with blades in their arms and killer intent in their eyes. Their skin was burning off but they were not effected at all, it was frightening to see how much the Mizukage's men had been effected by the man. Mei gritted her teeth in anger as she parried the strikes of several enemies at once, they Kiri Ninja were never going to give up. The two large armies clashed and the front lines became a sudden blast of blood and flesh...

The sounds of clashing metal and ripping flesh sounded through the ocean floor, and the red in the water was expanding much faster than before. Many men died as every second passed, and the blood filled water was being thrown around as people fired many Jutsu from within the chaos. In the midst of the battle, lava would be seen as Mei would fire her Yoton at the enemy, but even with the General's powerful Jutsu, the Mizukage's men were still pushing the rebels back.

The difference in number was just too much, the rebels were being killed off too fast, and Mei was quickly losing ground.

Ao could sense that only a quarter of the rebellion force remained, but Yakushiki still had more than half of his men left. The arrival of Mei had greatly improved the morale of the rebels, but they were already at too much of a loss. Even with Mei's powerful Jutsu she needed to kill more than five hundred Shinobi in order for them to have a fighting chance...and that seemed less than likely. But suddenly Ao felt felt an enormous surge of chakra from behind them...and he didn't recognize who it was.

"Shit...is it another enemy!?" cried Ao as he looked back.

Mei smirked and jumped backwards. "Move back now!" commanded the General as she and her men all retreated backwards towards the island.

Ao looked over at Mei. "What are you doing, Mei!?"

The red haired beauty smiled at her friend. "Getting us out of the way...according to _him _we should move out of the way as he attacks."

Ao shook his head. "Who the hell are you talking about?!"

As Mei and Ao backtracked to the island the felt that the entire landmass was shaking for some reason. Ao activated his Byakugan as scanned the area, and he was shocked to see a huge amount of chakra move under the island and below the water surface. Ao watched on as the large chakra masses emerge from underneath, and with his own eye he saw that they were gigantic structure of what seem to be iron. The mass of iron structures petrified the Kiri Ninjas, including Yakushiki.

The Kiri General staggered back a little. "What is that?..."

From afar both Yakushiki and Ao both saw a man stand on top the tallest structure...

The figure on top of the iron raised his hand in the air. "Jiton: Satetsu Kaihō..."

The giant structures suddenly broke apart and shaped into sharp branching spikes. The structures slowly spilt in size and expanded in extremely fast speeds. The spikes shredded through the masses of Kiri Ninja like a maelstrom of destruction, and there was nothing they could do about it. Mei and the rebels watched on his shock as the iron blades plow through the Kiri Ninja like they were sheep to the slaughter, and they had problems believing what they were seeing.

The blades of iron kept on expanding, and they were almost at Yakushiki's range. The General was about to retreat, but much to his shock, an iron blade came up from underneath him and impaled him from behind. Yakushiki choked on his own blood as he was skewered like cattle, he strained himself to look back at his killer, and the only things he saw was the cold blue eyes of Naruto barred down at him. At this point the iron blades had ran over most of the Kiri army already, and over half of them had been impaled by the blades.

Naruto slowly hovered higher into the air as he stood on the remaining of his iron structure. "This battle is over..." muttered the man as he clapped his hands together and focused his chakra. "From the darkness...lightning will strike!" Naruto channled almost all of his lightning chakra into his iron blades which were all connect with each other and were in water. Normally Naruto's chakra would never be able to electrify so many people at once even in water, but since all his iron was in the water he had hundreds of conducting points...it was easy for him.

Mei, Ao and the rest of their forces watched on in absolute shock as the entire army of almost a thousand fell to one man and one jutsu...

Mei felt her hands shaking...she couldn't believe that the sweet and slightly perverted man she met a day ago...could be such a powerful and overwhelming man...

"Kuroi Ame no Shi..."

* * *

The End!

That was the third chapter of Age of the Iron Sand!

This was a rather action packed chapter and I hope you all liked it!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. Joining Forces

I Don't Own Naruto!

Age of the Iron Sand - Chapter 4

* * *

The entire battlefield was silent, no on dared to usher a sound after the devastating scene unfolded before them. It was horrifying to see a thousand Shinobi simply die of a single Jutsu. It was in a matter of seconds, the gigantic iron structures that emerged from beneath the water quickly formed into strands of razor sharp blades, which branched off exponentially and pierced everyone in its path.

From what the rebels all saw, the Kiri Shinobi was not able to do anything to avoid the overwhelming attack, no matter where they dodged or used to block, all was useless against the manifesting blades of iron. From what some individuals in the rebellion could sense, just with the initial expanding of iron was enough to slaughter over half of the Kiri Nin, but the rest of them were killed when the Kuroi Ame no Shi electrified them through the many conduits he had in the water.

Mei and Ao were still shaking from where they stood, the seeming never-ending Kiri Army was rendered into a group of cattle who had no power of protecting themselves. It was hard to believe that such a person could exist...it was like the Kiroi Senko back in the Third Shinobi World War. It was now easy for them to understand why the Kuroi Ame no Shi was listed as an S-ranked Shinobi in all Bingo books.

The majority of the rebels were in utter shock because of the power shown by the Kuroi Ame no Shi, most of them never even imagined that someone so powerful would exist...

"W-We won..." muttered a masked man standing beside Ao.

Slowly and surely, the news of victory traveled through the crowd of injured rebels, and soon they all erupted into the blaring applause. The grounds rumbled and shaked from the hysteric happiness of everyone in the rebellion, but no one cared...they had survived, the rebellion was still in existence. In turn, the Mizukage had lost a large part of his forces and one of his most revered generals, it was really a good day.

Ao was still staring up at Naruto with widened eyes. "W-Where did he come from?..."

Mei was still in shock but managed to answer. "I accidentally ran into him yesterday when I was being chased down by some Kiri Shinobi, and he saved me from them." replied the woman before a small smile came onto her face. "I asked him to join us this morning, and he decided to help me in defending the island." Mei at that point, more than ever believed that Naruto would turn the tide for the rebellion, if he could do such devastation to the battlefield than they would be able to win all their battles.

From where he was standing, Naruto smiled down and Mei as he offered her a thumbs up...silently thinking in his mind that he would get to kiss her again soon...

Naruto pulled his chakra from the iron all around him and grain by grain they all receeded back into the seals on his body, and soon the ocean was only left with the many dead bodies of both ends. It was true that the S-ranked Shinobi was tired of killing, but it was the first time in a long time that he killed in order to save someone else, and it made him feel better than when he would just kill to protect himself. Naruto couldn't remember the last time he used up so much chakra, dealing with such a large army at once was no joke...especially if he had to use so much shape manipulation.

Naruto dropped down to the water and walked over to the soaring crowd of Shinobi, and his eyes were locked onto Mei. From what he saw from the woman's brief battle, she was a very strong Kunoichi, having two Kekkei Genkai had really done her well. In a mere minute Mei managed to defeat the swarm of Ninja who were attacking her with the intent to kill, and in the end she did not have a single drop of blood on her body. The man smiled a little at Mei as he walked over to her, she was really the great Kunoichi he heard about from his network.

"What did you think of that Mei-chan, not too bad right?" joked Naruto as he placed his hands on his hip.

Mei only smiled and shook her head. "It is so hard to believe that such a carefree guy like you just destroyed an army of a thousand so easily..." To be honest Naruto's changes in demeanor slightly intimidated Mei, if it was she herself it would be hard to disregard killing so many people.

Naruto noticed the emotionless man standing next to Mei and offered him a smile. "Hello there, you must me Ao-dono, I have heard many things about you before..." Naruto was talking slightly louder than usual as the three powerful Shinobi had to ignore the loud celebrations behind them.

Ao nodded and eyed Naruto with suspicion. "My reputation is nowhere near as famous as yours, Kuroi Ame no Shi..." said the man as he tried to read Naruto's true intentions. "I must thank you for helping us here today, you really haved the rebellion."

The blonde man simply waved Ao off with a smile. "No problem, I promised Mei-chan that I would aid the rebellion and that is what I did." said Naruto before he smirked and winked at Mei. "Come to speak of it, don't forget the second part of our deal Mei-chan..."

Mei suppressed a blush to come on her face in front of Ao and her troops. "I know...don't worry you will get what you want."

Ao narrowed his eyes at the younger two. "Shall we move the conversation some where else...I believe there are a lot we need to attend to."

Mei nodded in agreement. "Sure..." said the woman before he turned to face on of the captains of the rebellion. "Inform everyone that we need to tend the wounded, we must regroup as soon as possible."

The masked man bowed. "Hai Mei-sama!"

Ao gestured back to the direction of the island. "Shall we?..."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "After you Ao-dono."

* * *

Mei was considered the main General of the rebellion and she had the largest office on the island. It was the most secure room deep within the protection of ourter buildings and unit, and it was quite large in size. The office itself was about a thousand square feet and looked more like a home than a military office. A part of it was used as Mei's bedroom where she placed her large bed with blue blankets, and some shelves filled with many books she would ready at night.

On the other end of the room was a large desk, and it was filled to the brim with scrolls and maps. Naruto could see that Mei did a lot of meetings with the higher up of the rebellion in her office, and he was surprised that they would let him into such a confidential place so soon...

Naruto could tell that Mei trusted him, but Ao was another story, it was obvious that the older man was suspicious of him. Apparently saving the entire army of death was not enough to convince the man that he was on their side, but an old man that had been a Shinobi all his life, being suspicious was to be expected.

"This is a nice room Mei-chan!" exclaimed Naruto as he smiled at his beautiful friend.

Mei only giggled at Naruto's demeanor. "Thank you Naruto-san..." Naruto saw that they were headed over to the large desk and he followed Mei so he could pull the chair out for her. Mei offered the man a smile and Naruto only winked at her in response, but Ao once again narrow his eyes at Naruto.

Ao waited until Naruto sat down in his own chair before he started his information gathering. "So..."

"Naruto." said the blonde man causally.

Ao nodded in thanks. "Naruto-san...what made you suddenly decided to join us in our cause?"

Naruto smiled at the fowardness of Ao. "Well I have always wanted to join the rebellion, but there was never enough of a reason for me join" explained the blonde man as Mei and Ao were surprised at his words. "Then I met Mei-chan almost two days ago, and she presuaded me to join."

Ao crossed his arms together. "Really...what did Mei-sama have to do to convince you."

Mei gave Ao a look. "That does not concern you Ao...that is between Naruto-san and I." reprimanded Mei as Naruto smirked at her words.

Ao shook his head at his leader. "No Mei-sama, I suspect that this man here is only here so he could get closer to you...he has a ulterior motive!" cried the man as he pointed a finger at Naruto.

Mei as about to answer, but she stopped when she heard Naruto chuckled from his seat. Ao glared over at the younger man as Mei was just confused about what was funny. "Ao-dono..." muttered Naruto as he looked up at the man with his arms crossed. "Just from those words I can tell why that Mei-chan was chosen as main leader over you..." Ao only glared harder at Naruto. "I knew that someone in the rebellion would question my motives since I am joining the cause to late...and when I asked Mei-chan that she told me that as long as our goals will mean the end of the Yondaime Mizukage she won't care..."

Mei listened intently at Naruto as he spoke, she really wanted to know what he was going to say...

Naruto stood and faced Ao fully. "That is a trait of a true leader...this is not a perfect world Ao-dono, and not everything will work out like you want them to." said the blonde man as he hardened his gaze. "In the Shinobi world people use each other in mutual benefit in order to achieve goals, it does not matter if I really have an ulterior motive, as long as my presence will still benefit your cause you should still be okay with it." Naruto shook his head at Ao and he sighed. "The fact that you focused so much on my true purpose only showed that your are an idealistic fool chasing an utopian dream..."

Ao gritted his teeth in anger. "You insolent..."

"Ao!" cried Mei from where she sat as she glared at Ao. "Naruto-san is correct...I do not really care if he has an ulterior motive" Ao looked at his leader in shock. "The purpose of the rebellion is not for anyone of us to gain power...the only goal we have is to over-throw the current Mizukage, as long as that happens I don't care who helps us in the cause!' Mei stood up as well as sighed. "And the fact that Naruto-san saved us today was enough for me to trust him..."

Ao gripped his fists in anger before he glared over at Naruto. "Fine...do what you want to do..." with that the man vanished from the room with a Shunshin no Jutsu.

Mei sighed as she rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry Naruto-san...Ao tends to be a dubious person."

Naruto smiled and waved her off casually. "No worries Mei-chan..." said the man as he walked over to the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I want to thank you for speaking in my behalf."

The General only smirked. "Well I was helping Ao by doing that...if he was stupid enough to attack you I'm sure you would have defeated him pretty easily."

The blonde man chuckled. "You already know me pretty well Mei-chan..." Naruto suddenly had a smirk on his face as he leaned closer to Mei and held onto her hands. "But are you really fine with it if I have an ulterior motive...I do find you extremely attractive, how do you know if I am not merely here to woo you."

Mei blushed a little but smirked back. "I don't really care if you really are just here to woo me, as long as you help us in our battles I am fine with you." The woman snaked out of Naruto's arms and walked over to her balcony and watched as her troops scramble for all the medical needs the required.

Naruto sighed as he saw the concerned look on Mei's face. "No battle can be won without a price Mei-chan...don't dwell on it too much."

The red haired General nodded and rested her arms on the railing. "I know..." muttered Mei as her eyes remained on the oblivous rebels down below. "You know Naruto-san...just a few years ago I started to fight for the people of Mizu no Kuni, but back then it was much simpler, all I had to do was fight and win, nothing else mattered." Naruto walked closer to Mei as he listened to her. "But as the movement grew in size people started to follow me as their leader...and since then I had been in charge of their lives as well..."

The Kuroi Ame sighed. "I can't say I understand how that is...I've never really led before."

Mei looked back at Naruto with a smile. "Well it is stressful I can tell you that!" exclaimed the woman before she continued with a sigh. "As their leader I have to decided who would be at which battle, and sometimes I have to send some to their deaths in order for the movement to progress...I still remember all of their names."

Naruto placed a comforting hand on Mei's shoulder. "You are doing the right thing..."

Mei nodded. "Yes...those men gave their lives for the people of Mizu no Kuni and are all heroes, and I will make sure that their dreams will become reality!" announced Mei as she looked back at Naruto. "All of us in the rebellion shares one dream...no matter what goals people have, ultimately they want Mizu no Kuni to be free of the Yondaime Mizukage, and that will happen soon!"

The blonde man looked down at Mei. "What do you want...what is your dream here?"

The woman looked back and smiiled at Naruto. "I have wanted the same thing since I was a child...I want the future generations to be able to live peacefully, I want a Mizu no Kuni where children would be able to spend their childhood with their parents, and where they would feel safe and at home." Mei smiled brightly at the thought. "I know its possible...sooner or later, it will happen!" Mei turned back to look at her followers. "Soon no children would have to fight for their lives early on, they would be able to just be kids and taste sake before the go on missions!"

Naruto chuckled at the woman's happy voice. "I would like to see that one day..."

Mei giggled and nodded. "Yes, I believe that true peace is real, one day people will learn to understand each other and there will be no more war!"

Naruto continued to stare at Mei with no emotions on his face...her words were familiar. _'I use to think like that...' _The man truly saw Mei as a leader at that moment, and he was willing to place his loyalty in her hands.

Mei continued to stare down below at her troops, she had great hope for all of them and knew that they would succeed sooner or later...

Naruto closed his eyes and chuckled, gaining Mei's attention. The blonde man opened his eyes and stared directly into the passionate eyes of Mei as he gently held onto her hands. Mei was confused about what Naruto was doing, but she before she could ask Naruto interupted her. "I promise you Mei-chan...your dream will come true, I will do everything in my power to make it reality." The woman was surprised at Naruto's words...

"Really?..." asked Mei with a whisper.

Naruto smiled and suddenly got onto one knee. "A promise of a lifetime Mei-chan..." whispered the man as he lightly placed his lips on Mei's hand. "Take this as my oath...from now on you are my leader and I will follow you into the depths of hell if need be!"

Mei was shocked at Naruto's actions and words, but chose to smile at the end. "Thank you Naruto-_kun..." _The red haired beauty held onto Naruto's shoulder as she gestured for him to stand back up. "Thank you..." Mei gently leaned forward to Naruto and planted a soft kiss right on his lips...

Naruto smiled against the kiss and held Mei around her waist...

Mei pulled back and released herself from Naruto's arms slowly. "As promised I kissed you again... but I still think that gentle kisses are better.' whispered the woman before she disappeared with a Shunshin no Jutsu.

Naruto chuckled to himself and licked his lips. "This is very interesting..."

* * *

Jiraiya of the Sannin had always been the spy master of Konoha, and his network spanned to all corners of the Elemental Nations. There is virtually no information that Jiraiya would not be able to get his hands on, and because of that he is a very valuble asset to Konoha. The Yondaime Hokage trusted his Sensei with the most difficult missions in the village, and he would also entrust Jiraiya with the responsibility of monitering the condition of other Shinobi Villages.

Kirigakure had been in the spotlight of all other village for some time already, and many people were saying that the Mizukage might actually fall to the rebellion. The Yondaime Hokage had of course assigned his Sensei to moniter the situation of Kirigakure, and what Jiraiya found was certainly interesting...

Konoha had always been the most powerful Shinobi village in the Elemental Nations, and they have gotten stronger after each war the lasted through. For the last two decades Konoha had been enjoying the peace and tranquility they acquired after fighting valantly in the great wars. For the first time in history Konoha had a generation of children that had never experienced war...it was something to be proud of for most people in Konoha, but some would consider it as a weakness...if war broke out in the future Konoha would have no experience at all.

Jiraiya for one was a person who was proud that the newest children had no need to fight so early on...

The Sannin walked into a small home in a suburb with a smile on his face. "Hello..."

Within a few seconds Jiraiya spoke out two blonde blurs rushed out of the living room of the home and jumped into his arms. "Jiji!" cried the two children in unison as they hugged their grandfather close.

Jiraiya let out a laugh as he lifted the children onto his shoulders. "How are my favorite twins doing?" asked the man as he walked further into the house. The two children had bright blonde hair that reminded Jiraiya of their father, and big round purple eyes that they got from their mother. The girls were just five years old and were the pride and joy of the Yondaime Hokage and his wife Namikaze Kushina.

Minato and Kushina were sitting in their breakfast table and they smiled when they saw Jiraiya walk in. "Hey Jiraiya-sensei, back already?" greeted Minato as he placed his morning paper down and stood to greet his sensei.

Kushina smiled at the sight of her children with their grandfather. "Mito-chan and Miina-chan sure missed you Jiraiya-sensei!" Little Mito and Miina giggled and hugged Jiraiya around his head.

Jiraiya laughed and gently let the children down. "Oh I missed them too..." The man looked back up at Kushina and passed her a scroll. "I bought them some toys...how about you unseal it for them Kushina-chan."

Kushina nodded as she held her daughters' hands. "Sure...come on girls!" The twins happily followed their mother to their bedroom to open their gifts.

Jiraiya's expression turned serious as he turned back to his student. "You want the report now?" asked the man as he sat down next to the Yondaime. Jiraiya had just returned from Mizu no Kuni and he had learnt a lot about the current situation of the nation.

Minato sat up taller and nodded. "Yes Sensei...proceed."

Jiraiya sighed and placed a scroll on the table. "The rebellion in Mizu no Kuni is much more than what I expected, they are succeeding in pushing the Mizukage's forces back." said the Sannin as he unsealed some smaller scrolls from his large scroll. "Based on what I learnt from my leads in Kirigakure, the Mizukage had ordered Yakushiki to lead fifteen-hundred men to wipe the rebels out all at once, it seems that the Mizukage is intimidated."

Minato was surprised, Yakushiki was one of the men he had faced before in the Third Shinobi World War, and had been one of the most twisted men in his memory. "If Yagura is sending Yakushiki then he must be desperate to kill the rebels...so I am guessing that the rebellion has been mostly destroyed?"

Jiraiya chuckled. "That is the best part...Yakushiki and all of his men had been killed!" Minato's eyes widened in shock and Kushina gasped when she caught the last as she walked back into the dining room. Jiraiya smirked at the shocked faces of the Namikaze couple before he continued. "For the first part of the battle the Mizukage's men was much stronger then the rebels, and because one of the rebel Generals was missing...they were really in a hard spot."

Kushina sat down beside her husband and frowned. "I assume that the General came back near the end?"

The Sannin smiled and nodded. "Yes, but that is not all..." said the white haired man. "Terumi Mei came into battle and with her skills she was able to slow down the Mizukage's men, but at the time even the General was not able to do so much." Jiraiya paused to increase the suspense. "Then...suddenly the Kuroi Ame no Shi came out of nowhere!"

Minato and Kushina's eyes both widened at the infamous name. "Really?" exclaimed the Yondaime. "I thought he had always avoided the rebellion?"

Jiraiya sat back and sipped ona cup of tea. "I thought so too, but apparently he had join the rebellion and he was incredible!" exclaimed the Sannin as he looked excited to tell his surrogate children the news. "I was actually there in person as this happened...and I have to say that I haven't seen Shinobi killed so fast since I watched you fight in the Third Shinobi World War." said the man as he looked at Minato. "As said in the Bingo book, the Kuroi Ame uses his Jiton to manipulate iron sand like the Sandaime Kazekage, but from what I saw I am saying that the man had already surpassed the Kazekage in terms of skill!"

Kushina was flabbergasted. "Are you kidding me!?" Minato was equally surprised.

Jiraiya shook his head. "No, the moment he showed up a gargantuan structure made out of iron split the battlefield, and he some how manipulated the iron into many expanding blade that pierced over hlaf of the Kiri Shinobi!" Minato was growing increasingly shocked at the man's skills. "No one escaped the manifesting iron, even Yakushiki was killed in the blast..." Kushina was amazed at the man's skills, from what Jiraiya, the Kuroi Ame's jutsu was in the league of her husband's Hiraishin no Jutsu. "Then at the very end, the man channeled a huge amount of lightning chakra through his iron, and because there were so many conduits he electricuted all the Kiri-Nin, no one survived."

Minato was troubled. "So what is going to happen in Kiri now...the Mizukage is losing too many men, he would have to attack them himself soon."

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes...but the important thing here is that there is a chance that there will be a new Mizukgae in the near future."

Kushina nodded. "Then we should be ready for some serious changes in Mizu no Kuni, perhaps if there is a new Mizukage, he or she would be willing to form an ailliance with us."

Minato sighed. "Well only time will tell..."

* * *

The End!

That was the fourth chapter of Age of the Iron Sand, I hope you all liked it. :)

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	5. New Direction

I Don't Own Naruto!

Age of the Iron Sand - Chapter 5

* * *

The main camp of the Rebellion was located in one of the large islands of Mizu no Kuni, and it was one of the most guarded secrets in the land. The Yondaime Mizukage had spend many lives and millions of ryo trying to find the hidden rebel base, but he still was as clueless as the day he started. Unknown to most people in the country, the Rebellion took refuge in one of the largest and busiest islands in the nation, but not on the surface.

Underneath the busy city was actuall a large cent in the island where a gigantic air bubble formed. From that space the Rebellion built themselves a fortress of solitude and Kirigakure was none the wiser. It was difficult for them to gather resources and move troops while being under water all the time, but it was a price well paid considering that they would be wiped out entirely if the Mizukage were to find them anywhere in sight.

While the main area of the base was in the air bubble and was not touched by any water; the environment was still very humid so it would be a very bad idea to build the base out of wood. Mei and her advisors had hired many skilled carpenters who also supported their cause to construct a base mainly out of metal and plastic. It was much more expensive and time comsuming, but it had to be done no matter what.

Due to the difficulty of the project, the carpenters only made a simple and functional base without any sort of direct way out of the air bubble. It was essentially a large box of metal that would shelter a large amount of people and would not be effected by the thick humidity of the area. But that all changed once the Kuroi Ame no Shi joined the Rebellion.

With the man's infamous Jiton expanding the base was much easier. Naruto had gathered a mass amount of Iron Sand from above ground and sealed it all into his body. Once he got back to the base he used his power to construct a direct path from under the island to above. Naruto had drilled a relatively small hole directly in the roof of the bubble. He was very careful to not break the bubble, and after a while of work he successfully made a pathway that connected the base to one of the largest buildings above ground; creating an easy way for troops to move out.

Of course Naruto had also made himself his own house within the base using his iron; the man always had rather high standards for living and just couldn't tolerate living in a cramped room within the main camp...

"You know I don't usually have ramen for dinner, but I do like your recipe." said Mei with a smile on her face as she sat across from Naruto at his dinner table.

The blonde man smirked as he sipped on a glass of wine. "I'm glad you like it..." replied Naruto with a kind tone. "It's nice to see that I can cheer up the General after such a long day."

Mei and Naruto just had a weekly meeting with all the higher ups of the Rebellion and it had been tedious and fustrating. It was clear to everyone that their numbers were dropping much faster than they would idealy like, and they had to do something about it before it's too late. Mei suggested that they recruit more people from the outer islands, but the others saw it was too much of a risk as the Mizukage was on a tight watch and it would be a huge campaign to recruit so many people. The Rebellion didn't have the money or the man power to launch such a large campaign.

Mei smiled softy and nodded. "Thank you Naruto-kun...it really has been a stressful day."

Naruto stood and walked over to behind his leader. "You really should try to relax as much as you can after work..." said the man as he started to massage the red haired beauty's shoulders. "We can't have the Main Leader falling out of comission because of a heavy work-load."

Mei blushed a little at the intimate massage but also sighed in relaxation. "I do try to relax, but its hard to find time when you have so many things to do."

The Jiton user chuckled and leaned down close to Mei's right ear. "You know I have a great way for both of is to relieve stress~" whispered Naruto huskily at Mei making the latter blush a deep red. "And I know you will love it..."

The General turned away to the side and glowed red. "S-Shut up Naruto...I was being serious!" stuttered out the woman cutely.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "What do you mean, I was just saying that we should spar with each other..." slurred out the man as he started to rub Mei's arms. "What did you think I was saying?"

Mei pushed Naruto's hands away and stood up. "S-Stop teasing me you jerk!" cried the woman as she continued to blush heavily.

The man placed his hands on his hips and chuckled. "You are just too cute Mei-chan; I just love seeing you reactions!" teased Naruto as he walked up to Mei again.

Mei pushed Naruto away and glared at him with her blush still on full blast. "Shut up!" exclaimed the beauty as she pointed a finger at the man.

Naruto smiled and pulled Mei into his arms with her arm. "Relax Mei-chan..." whispered Naruto lovingly as he wrapped his arms around his leader. "I was just trying to cheer you up." The Jiton user sighed as he immersed himself in the warmth of Mei's body as he brushed his hand through her long hair.

Mei wanted to push Naruto away at first...but it felt good to be in his arms. As the leader of the Rebellion Mei really couldn't show any sort of weakness in front of anyone of her troops, but when she was with Naruto she could herself. She didn't have to worry about her demeanor or her attitude; with Naruto she could joke around, laugh as much as she wanted, and even show a little bit of affection. Mei leaned into Naruto's chest and enjoyed the warmth that he provided her...it made her feel safe and secure.

"Naruto-kun..." mumbled the young woman against Naruto's shirt as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you..."

Naruto nuzzled deeper against the side of Mei's hair. "You're welcome Mei-chan...it's my pleasure."

Slowly the two began to shift around while remaining in their hug; gently dancing to the soft rhythm to the ocean. Any sort of awkwardness or hesitation were gone and the two young Ninja fully embraced each other passionately. Naruto gently rubbed Mei's back as he tightened his grasp around her; he loved the perfume she was wearing at the moment; it reminded him of the small sakura forest that use to be just next to his mother's home.

Mei had a small smile on her face as she leaned further and further against Naruto's frame. She could hear the steady beat of his heart from where she laid her head, and it was strangely soothing to her soul. Mei could feel her breathing level out as she continued to shuffle around with her handsome second in command. Mei had never felt so strongly for anyone before; Naruto was rapidly becoming one of her closest friends...probably more. He was the only person who could make her blush and giddy with no effort at all, whenever she was with him it would be as if her heart was beating out of her chest, and her eyes would automatically search for him in a crowd.

Mei sighed with a smile on her face. "Kami...what are you doing to me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto had a smile of his own as he heard Mei's voice. "I'm sharing a moment with you..."

Having been with so many women before Naruto thought that he would not fall for someone so easily...but he was wrong. Initially he just considered Mei as another beautiful woman that he wanted to have sex with, but that had changed. He found himself to be constantly drawn to her by her beautiful smile, the light twinkle in her eyes when she would joke around with him, and the cute little smile that she would try to hide from people when he would mock someone during meetings. And the thing that attracted Naruto to Mei the most was her unwavering passion for her people and nation...she had a burning flame in her eyes that inspired him, it made her even more beautiful in his eyes than before.

Naruto pulled away very little from their position so he could looked down at her beautiful face. "Mei-chan..." whispered the man as he caressed her smooth and soft cheek.

Mei looked back up at Naruto and her eyes connected with his own. There was a silent message between the two and their lips started to inch closer and closer to each other. Mei could feel Naruto's warm breath on her lips as she closed her eyes and readied herself for one of Naruto's kisses.

The blonde man smiled and just lightly tapped his lips against Mei's...

Mei felt her heart flutter at the brief moment but she opened her eyes and looked up at Naruto with a blush. "Only a tap kiss?..." asked the young woman as she linked her hands together behind Naruto's neck. "I was expecting your kind of kiss...the wet and heated kind."

Naruto lightly pecked Mei on the lips again as he winked at her. "But these are the ones your like right?"

Mei giggled lightly and nodded. "Yeah..." whispered the beauty as she leaned up this time and kissed Naruto hard. Mei did what she remembered he did during their first french kiss and licked the bottom of Naruto's lips. The blonde man was surprised but gladly parted his lips to let his tongue kiss Mei's. The two continued to sway around as their lips massaged each other's and their tongues ravish each other's taste.

Mei pulled away slowly as a trail of saliva kept their lips connected. "But I like these ones too..."

Naruto felt his heart tremble at the sheer sexiness and cuteness of Mei and found himself utterly in love with her. "Oh Mei-chan..." moaned out Naruto as he connected his lips with Mei again.

* * *

The meeting hall in the main Rebellion Base was quite large. It had a grand conference table which seated eleven people located in the middle of the room. The walls on the two sides were made out of glass and it had a perfect view of the marine life just outside of the bubble. The tiles on the ground were all made out of marble and the chairs themselves were designed by one of the most famous artist in Mizu no Kuni. It was a little too grand for Mei's tastes but the others insisted that at least their meeting hall had to be grand.

Mei was sitting in her usual central seat and there was a happy smile on her face. She and Naruto had spent the whole of the previous evening expressing their passion for each other...they were only kissing but it was already quite a stress reliever. Mei blushed a little as she recollected the events of the previous night; she could still feel Naruto's lips on her own and his tongue over her's. She made sure that they didn't take it too far and made a limit at some simple touching...but even then Naruto's skillful touches around her body made her loins ache for him.

Mei's body reacted to Naruto in a way that just made her want to jump his bones...but her mind as a tactician convinced her to wait a little longer to make it all the more special and pleasureable. Things were going great for the two of them and she didn't want to rush the magic...

"You should suppress that smile Mei-chan..." said Naruto with a smirk on his face as he sat next to her in his seat. "I love seeing it, but it might give the others the wrong idea when they get here."

Naruto had walked Mei back to her own home near midnight the previous night. He was a little disappointed that they didn't get to comsumate with each other despite their obvious attraction and feelings for each other, but he was willing to wait for Mei to be ready. Naruto had never been in a real relationship in his entire life; most of his sexual partners were just one night stands and casual flings, so all this was also new to him. Naruto knew that his feelings for Mei were real and their relationship was special...he would never do anything that would add any risk to this relationship and that included having sex too early.

Mei stuck her tongue out at Naruto and crossed her arms. "Be quiet Naru-kun, you have the same smile on you right now!"

It was true and Naruto knew it, but that didn't change his opinion. "Yes, but the council members won't care about me...they might think you've got some good news from the battlefront or something if they see you like that."

The red haired beauty sighed. "Fine..."

Naruto smirked and reached to squeeze Mei's hand on the table. "Just hold out for a little longer, we'll have some alone time after this meeting." Mei nodded back with a smile; she couldn't wait till she could just lay in Naruto's arms again. The General never really thought that she would become so love-dovey with a man, but she was in love and it felt amazing. It was as simple as that; it didn't matter if she was an S-ranked Kunoichi or the leader of the Rebellion...she was a person in love; that alone is a good enough reason.

"And I have a surprised for you this meeting!" exclaimed Naruto with a smirk.

Mei raised an eyebrow and smirked back. "What are you planning to do?"

Naruto chuckled. "You'll see..."

Mei sensed the councilmen coming towards the room and pulled her hand back from Naruto and leaned back against her seat. Naruto likewise mirror his new girlfriend's movement as he stared at the closed double door of the room. The past few days had been quite hectic so they have made their usually weekly meeting into a daily activity, and it kind of annoyed Naruto. It would be better if the other people on the council were more supportive of Mei and her ideas, but they seem to have banded together recently to argue against her...Naruto was getting quite peeved by them.

The door opened and people started to file in. Most of the council members were Ex-Shinobi of Kirigakure and were reaching the older range of their lives. Ao was one of them and he would sometimes argue against Mei, but most clearly was that he would always argue against Naruto. It seems that the old man had fostered a grudge against Naruto since the day they met, while it was quite amusing for Naruto to argue with the weak old man, it would sometimes delay the progress of the meetings.

Mei leaned in and placed her hands on the table. "Okay...we are all here, let us begin."

Ao nodded and stood up immediately. "Hai Mei-sama!" saluted the man as he looked at his leader with respect. "I think we should pick up where we left off yesterday."

Mei inwardly sighed but nodded nonetheless. "Okay...once again, we musy decide what to do with our current falling numbers." announced the leader as she looked around the room. "Any new ideas from the people present?"

Everyone was silent except for Ao. "Mei-sama...after a night of thought I believe that we can recruit some people from just above us." said the man as he pointed his finger up. "It would be the most discreet and safe way as of now...and it wouldn't cost us nearly enough money than to try to convince people back in the outer islands."

Mei nodded as she thought over the idea. "That could work..."

An old man next to Naruto shook his head. "That would not be the smartest move for us..." said the man as he gained everyone's attention. "The people above are some of the richest people in the country, they won't just give up what they have now to wage war against the Mizukage."

Naruto nodded along. "Yes...and the people in poverty above are mostly young orphans under the age of ten...recruiting them would be acting against our own philosophy as the righteous force of Mizu no Kuni."

Ao narrowed his eyes at Naruto and crossed his arms. "Then what do you suggest we do Naruto-san?..."

Mei and the other looked over at the strongest man in the Rebellion and saw him smirk. "I don't actually think we should focus on recruiting multiple new members at the moment."

Ao immediately scoofed, which made Mei and Naruto a little angry. "Ridiculous...young man you not have much experience in war, but numbers are everything!"

Naruto smirked at Ao and shook his head. "Actually no...in a war of Shinobi, numbers are not everything." said the young man as he stood up to face the other members. "While we take the risk of trying to recruit hundreds or thousands of people into our cause; we could be using only a few of our members to seek out strong individuals to join our cause."

Mei turned to her second in command. "What are you saying Naruto-kun?"

The Kuroi Ame no Shi smiled at his leader. "I am saying that we find several powerful Ninja to join instead of hundreds of amatures." said the man as many of the council members look intrigued. "One powerful Jounin would be more useful than a hundred Genin!" Naruto smirked as he looked around the conference table. "And I am not just talking about normal Jounin here...I am talking about members of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri!"

Everyone's eyes widened at that, including Mei. "We don't know where the few remaining one are...we have tried searching for them but we couldn't find anything." said Mei as the other members nodded.

Naruto shook his head. "I just received some intelligence from my sources this morning that Momochi Zabuza is currently in Nami no Kuni!" said the young man as everyone was shocked. "It seems that he is working under the shipping tycoon Gato..." Naruto smirked as he looked over at Mei. "Now imagine...if we target Zabuza not only do we have a chance to get one of the strongest Ex-Kiri Ninja on our side, but we would also have a chance to convince Gato to aid us as well."

Mei smiled. "That does seem very promising..." Other council members started to nod as well.

Ao grunted. "Who will we send over there...this is Zabuza we are talking about!"

Naruto smirked and crossed his arms. "I will personally go, as strong as Zabuza is I know I can take him down." As much as Ao wanted to deny that face, he was sure that even Zabuza would be no match for Naruto. The Kuroi Ame turned to look at his leader of girlfriend. "Mei-sama, I formally ask for your permission to embark on his mission!"

Mei thought it over for a few seconds as everyone's attention was on her. The woman was worried for her boyfriend since Zabuza had quite the infamous reputation around the Elemental Nations, but she was sure that Naruto was much stronger. With a sigh the leader nodded and looked over at Naruto. "I will allow it...this might greatly aid us in our cause and is definitely worth looking in for." Mei smirked inwardly afterwards. _'Is this the surprise you had for me Naru-kun?...' _

Naruto smiled and nodded. "I will not disappoint Mei-sama!"

* * *

The End!

Zabuza and Haku comes in next chapter!

What will Naruto do to Gato?!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
